


Green Ropes

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chan isn't sleeping. Woojin isn't sleeping. Both are at each other's throats. Minho just wants them to calm the fuck down and GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP.





	Green Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> K and I get our ropes from The Twisted Monk if anyone is looking for a place to buy quality ropes. They're a bit pricey but worth the investment. - S

Minho considers himself a fairly calm person. He tends to just go with the flow unless he's out to cause mischief. However right now he's regretting moving into Chan and Woojin's room. He didn't care about the sex thing - not that they knew he had found their safe and maybe got bored enough one day to crack it. Because honestly bondage was not even in the top three weird things he was into.

Hell he’d be grateful if they would just bang and shut up already. But no, the kpop gods were not merciful. It started with Chan not sleeping for nearly 48 hours and collapsing on the practice floor. Woojin had, of course gone to the hospital and none of them had argued. When Woojin came home later without Chan they all felt ashamed for not noticing that he had gotten bad again. Chan’s chronic insomnia was a known issue among the group, and despite their best efforts the comeback had been kicking their asses too much for them to notice. Woojin had given them an update that they were keeping Chan for observation while looking like he'd been kicked in the teeth before he headed to bed. They all silently agreed to give him the space he needed and Minho bunked with Jeongin, knowing their maknae would be handling it the worst out of them.  
It was a tense two days before Chan was brought home looking more rested but skittish. Chan had waited until JYP left and apologized to everyone, but Woojin abruptly walked out into the hallway halfway through and when the bedroom door slammed shut behind him Chan seemed to break. Minho held him while tears trailed down his face, trying to talk to him but Chan didn't say anything then or the three days that followed. 

Nearly a week later Chan was still sleeping between Changbin and Felix and probably getting soft cuddles while he got trapped with a moody as fuck Woojin who snapped at him any time he breathed too loud. For as annoyed as Minho was he understood why Woojin was moody. Watching your long time lover - he's known about them dating pre-debut - collapse on the ground only to be kicked out of the hospital room because of the family and spouse only rule would have sent him over the edge too. Woojin hadn't slept much those two nights Chan was gone and Minho damn well knew it. Even with Chan home safe and with them Woojin still wasn't sleeping more than a few hours a night. Every night Minho listened to Woojin pace back and forth for hours before the oldest would lay in bed to quietly cry himself to sleep. Felix had told him that Chan wasn't much better. Even with the medicine they had him on Chan still had a hard time sleeping because while the medicine helped him sleep it also gave him terrible nightmares some nights. 

Things didn't really blow up until the second week though. Chan had come back to the room to grab his laptop late one night while Woojin was in the bedroom and shit hit the fan. 

“You should be sleeping.” Woojin said grumpily refusing to look at Chan.

“So should you.” Chan sniped back. The dark bags under his eyes told Minho that last night was a nightmare night and sleep was the last thing Chan wanted. Chan's comment however seemed to break the dam and the two started yelling at each other completely forgetting that they had an audience. 

“-ND YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK YOU CHRIS!” Minho had missed what was said but both of them looked hurt and exhausted and Woojin never used their leaders given name. Minho knew it wasn't his place but if he didn't intervene some real damage could be done here.

“Alright kiddos that's enough.” Minho was impressed that he kept the fear out of his voice as the two swiveled their heads to look at him. Neither looked happy that he was there even though it was his room too damn it.

“Mi-" Woojin started.

“Listen here you grumpy bastard you'll hear me out right now and there is no second option.” Minho cut him off. Woojin looked like a thunder cloud but grit his teeth. “The rest of us know its not really our place so we've let you two have your space. We've let you ignore what happened hoping you two would work it out. But this" Minho gestured to them “this isn't working it out. You're just picking fights so you don't have to deal with it and I'm not having it. Fuck the group. Fuck being idols. I'm not letting you two destroy yourselves because I care about you assholes and despite being petty bitches right now I know you love each other.” Minho stopped his tirade and took a breath. Woojin still looked pissed and Chan. Chan looked fragile. Chan stood in the middle of the room clutching his laptop to his chest while visibly fighting tears. The room remained silent until Woojin sighed softly and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I was so worried about you.” Woojin’s body sagged down in defeat. “You collapsed and didn't wake up and they kicked me out and I was so scared.” Minho saw tears beginning to fall and turned his head away. He felt like he was witnessing an immensely private moment but he knew that if he left there was a good chance they were going to fall back into the pattern. “And even if we weren't idols it’s not like I could have said you were my boyfriend anyway but Chan” Woojin looked up, looking broken. “You didn't wake up and they kicked. me. out.” Chan was still curled into himself in the middle of the room. Minho slowly walked over to Chan and took the laptop from his loose fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Chan sobbed out in English before repeating it again in Korean. “I'm sorry.” Despite everything Minho could still feel the gap between them.

“Listen.” Minho cleared his throat. “Don’t ask but just hear me out. You guys have ropes and shit right? Right.” Both his hyungs looked at him bewildered but he kept going before he lost his nerve or one of them could speak. “Moving on. I'm going to assume that they are also a way for you to relieve stress. I'm not saying now since you two obviously need to still work stuff out but if you need someone to tie you down and one or both of you are unable to think clearly enough to be in control I can help you. I can't do suspension but I'm...proficient at everything else.” 

“Minho.” Chan spoke softly.

“It doesn't have to be a sex thing either.” Minho continued looking at the floor. “I, um, just wanted to let you know that it's an option.” Minho looked back up sheepishly. “Anyway. I'm taking this and going to sleep with literally anyone else tonight. Please for the love of god talk about it. I can't watch you two fall apart.” With that Minho ran from the room.

***

Chan stood trembling in the middle of the room feeling utterly miserable. He was so tired and Woojin hated him. He knew Woojin hated him. Woojin called him Chris. He was stupid and useless and Woojin hated him and Chan didn't know what he would do if Woojin told him to leave right now. The older man had every right to be angry. How many times had Chan promised to go to him and then failed to do so. How many times had he let him down. Chan choked on the darkness crawling around in him and he wrapped his arms around himself as new tears fell. 

“Chan.” The word was spoken softly as he was pulled into Woojin's arms. “I'm still pissed at you.” Chan sobbed but wound his arms around Woojin and clung to him “You can't keep doing this to yourself. To me. To the kids.” Woojin sounded tired. “I love you. I love you so much and when you didn't wake up I thought I might lose you.” Chan timidly looked up and for the first time and saw Woojin. His normally tanned skin was pale and waxy with dark shadows under his eyes. Chan wanted to speak so bad but his voice was gone. Locked behind exhaustion and anxiety. “It's going to he okay Chan. We're going to be okay.” Woojin let go of Chan but slid one hand down his arm to lace their fingers together. “Let's go to bed.” Chan sniffed and nodded his head. Woojin walked over to the wall to turned the light off leading Chan along behind him before taking them over to the bed to lay down. Being able to wrap Chan in his arms felt like releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I love you Chan.” Woojin knew that Chan wasn't capable of talking right now but it didn't matter, he needed Chan to know, to believe, that this wouldn't be the end of them. “I love you.” Chan lifted his head from Woojin's chest and tapped his lips twice “Yes. You can kiss me baby.” Chan looked like the world had lifted its weight from his shoulders as he leaned forward to kiss Woojin softly. He meant it to be short but Woojin cupped his jaw and held him there, slowly kissing him until the last of the tension eased from their bodies.

“Love.” Chan managed to force out after.

“Don’t force yourself baby. I love you. We'll talk tomorrow okay.” Woojin kissed him softly again. “Sleep baby.” That night both of them managed to get the rest they needed.

***

Minho had nearly ran from the room after dropping the proposition and fled into Felix and Changbin’s room. Despite it being so late both were awake and clearly expecting Chan. “So I'm sleeping here tonight. No you may not ask.” Minho gently set the laptop down on the desk before climbing in between the two rappers. “Move over you stingy bastards after two weeks of leaving me to babysit a pissed off Woojin the least you can do is cuddle me.” Felix and Changbin laughed as they curled against the dark haired boy.

“They going to be okay?” Felix asked resting his head on Minho’s chest.

“I hope so.” Minho sighed. The next evening they caught Chan and Woojin heavily making out in the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. The following week JYP announced the new mental health initiative he was implementing and while happy that JYP cared Minho was a but irritated that it took his friend being hospitalized for it to be put into place.

It was a month later, after Minho had nearly forgotten about the offer that he came home to Chan and Woojin looking cagey. “Hey guys.” Minho tried for casual but Chan turned pink.

“How did you know about the ropes?” Woojin wasn't really looking at him so much as the wall next to him.

“Listen. I know it was wrong and please don't hate me but I might have hacked your safe.”he rushed out, Minho was red faced. “I never expected to have to call you on it. But, um, I'm sorry.” Woojin pinched the bridge of his nose and Chan had to bury his face in his hands to muffle a chuckle. “I didn’t really go through it. I saw the ropes on top and it clicked so, like, I don’t really know what you two got going on.” Minho was praying harder than he’d ever done in his life that the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“You’re a goddamn menace.” Woojin sighed and Minho looked up from the spot on the floor that he was hoping would open up to see Chan shaking with silent laughter. “Stop laughing Chan you’ll encourage him.” That caused Chan to laugh even harder until the other two couldn’t help but laugh along with him, easing the awkward tension in the room. Woojin reached over to lace his fingers with Chan giving the man a soft look before turning to Minho. “Does the offer still stand?”

“Really?” Minho blinked in surprise. “I-I mean yeah. If you’re interested. Um.”

“Your gay panic is always refreshing considering how hard you tease everyone else.” Chan smiled leaning into Woojin. “So you got tow straps you’re gonna tie us with?”

“First off. Fuck you.” Minho crossed his arms trying not to laugh. “Secondly I have my own sets of ropes. And third I’m taking you assholes out to dinner first because I’m not a complete goddamn savage thank you.” 

“Aww you’re gonna wine and dine us?” Chan teased. If Minho hadn’t been so grateful to see the man smiling again he’d have called the whole thing off.

“You call me the menace.” Minho huffed. “Let me know when you want to do it and we’ll get food and maybe a movie okay.”

“Saturday.” Woojin opened up the calendar on his phone. “We don’t have any schedules this weekend and it gives us all time to prepare.” Minho nodded adding it to his phone calendar.

Saturday: Date with Grumpy Bear and Tired Dad

“Also.” Chan tilted his head. “Where do you keep your stuff?”

“Oh hell no.” Minho laughed loudly. “I’m not giving you two any more ammunition. I’m already never living this down. If you want to see you gotta find it.”

***

The week passed quickly and soon Saturday rolled around. Minho laid out his rope sets on his bed while waiting for Chan and Woojin to finish showering. Since their argument and subsequent make up neither left the other's side unless absolutely necessary. It was cute no matter how hard they all teased them for it. “Green?” Minho nearly jumped out of his skin. Woojin had snuck up on him.

“Jeeesus fuck.” Minho gritted out as Woojin chuckled. “Yes. Um. Mint is my favorite but its a bitch to find and expensive so I got dark green.”  
“May I?” Woojin motioned to the ropes. Minho picked up a bundle and let Woojin inspect it. “Hemp?”  
“Yeah. These are the six millimeter ones but I have eight if you want to do something sturdier.” Minho pointed to the black backpack. “They're all cleaned and oiled.” Woojin nodded his head and handed the bundle back.

“Ours are hemp too. Though we have a small bundle of cotton ones but those are mostly for flourish.” Woojin bit the inside of his cheek. He was starting to get nervous. “Um. Signs.”

“Bell drops.” Minho handed two medium bells to Woojin. “You guys have your signs but since we've never done this together I'm not comfortable with using something that could be missed. Maybe after we've done this more we can experiment.” Minho blushed. “If we do this more. Anyway where is Chan?” 

“He’ll be coming through in a second.” Woojin handed back the two bells. “So where are you taking us to dinner?” the older teased.

“There is that Thai place around the corner that Bambam-hyung is always taking Chan to.” Woojin shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

“Thai?” Chan walked in drying his curly hair with a towel. “Sounds great.” The aussie beamed a smile at him. 

Dinner was casual and all three spent it laughing at one another and the missing members. By the end Chan and Woojin had both relaxed like Minho had hoped and they agreed to skip the movie. When the trio arrived back to the dorms they bribed the others into leaving before heading into their room. “Alright. Still want to do this?” Minho asked softly. Woojin and Chan smiled warmly at each other before nodding their heads. “Words.” Minho let himself slide into his headspace.

“Yes.” Woojin confirmed.

“Yes please.” Chan said sounding bashful.

“Strip down to whatever level you're comfortable with then go stretch in the middle of the room.” Minho turned to his bed to gather up the six sets of ropes and two bells along with his EMT shears so they would be near should something go horribly wrong and he had to cut them out. Surprisingly both Chan and Woojin had stripped down to their boxers giving Minho a small wave of happiness that they trusted him enough to be more vulnerable than what they had originally planned. It also gave him a nice view of their asses which, okay, was slightly unprofessional considering this was a tie only scene but in his defense they were great asses. “I told Woojin earlier but we are using a bell drop as the tap out signal.” Chan nodded. “Do you go non-verbal when submissive or only under extreme pressure?”

“Depends.” Chan stretched an arm around in front of him. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I only fall into that with Woojin. I trust him to take care of me.”

“Oh nooooo I'm so offended" Minho dramatically pressed his hand to his forehead earning himself a laugh. “I'll keep checking in with you regardless since headspace can sneak up on you. If you need my attention but don't want to fully tap out shake the bell and I'll come over.” Chan paused his stretching to hug Minho.

“Thank you. This means so much to us.” Minho hugged him back tightly.

“You're welcome. Now finish stretching while I start on Woojin.” Minho grabbed three of the bundles and walked over to Woojin. “Hey there pretty.” Woojin huffed out a laugh. “Arms at your side please.” Woojin loosened his shoulders and stood still as Minho circled around. Dropping two of the bundles Minho began wrapping Woojin's arms together just above the elbow creating a hobble. The tie wouldn't restrict his hands but it allowed for longer wear. Grabbing the second bundle Minho worked the knots into a chest harness that connected to the hobble in back. “How are you feeling Woojin?” Minho prompted as he ranhis fingers under the ropestonensure they weren't too tight and checked the temperature of Woojin's bound limbs.

“Good. Nice.” Woojin smiled, wiggling against the ropes a little.

“Very good. Thank you.” Placing a bell in Woojin's left hand he asked “What's the tap out?” The bell fell immediately. “Beautiful.” Minho placed the bell back in Woojin's hands before kneeling in front of him to create a hip and thigh harness with the third rope. Like the chest harness this one was for show rather than restrictiin but with two people under his care Minho did not want to risk more complicated bindings. Checking the ropes wrapped up and down the vocalist and temperatures of the elbow hobble again Minho set a timer on his phone for twenty minutes labeled Woojin. “Thank you Woojin. You can sit on the floor. Chan? You ready?” Minho asked grabbing the remaining three bundles.

“Yeah.” Chan was staring lovingly at Woojin who was returning the look with a dopey grin.

“I'm going to get diabetes from this.” Minho mumbled as he worked to tie Chan in the same way he had tied Woojin. “You still with me Chan?” Minho asked looking up as he finished the thigh harness.

“Yes.” Chan smiled back down. For a split second Chan turned pink and Minho was, well, Minho and grinned evilly.

“Slow down there buddy you haven't even bought me dinner yet. What's your tap out sign?” Chan released the bell still a little pink but looking at Woojin. Minho could tell there was a conversation going on there but focused on the ropes. If they wanted or needed him to know something they would tell him.“Thank you Chan. You can sit on the floor now.” checking Chan’s bindings and temperature he set a second timer for twenty minutes labeled Chan. Woojin still had another five minutes before Minho would have to unbind his arms and reposition them. For the next two hours Minho moved Woojin and Chan through various bindings while making sure to let their limbs rest in between more strenuous positions. By the time Minho finished untying them for the last time and putting his gear aside to be washed, both Chan and Woojin were lying content on their bed looking ready to fall asleep. Minho tossed his bag into the closet and turning off the light before walking over to the bed to tuck the two in. “You guys did so well. I'm so proud of you.” Both smiled widely. “Now get some sleep.” 

“Minho.” Woojin grabbed his wrist. “Sorry for being a grumpy bastard.” Minho could hear the air quotes and smiled.

“Yeah well you're our grumpy bastard so I forgive you.” The hand on his wrist didn't let go.

“It's bedtime. Come sleep.” Woojin tugged gently.

“Come on Minnie. Come cuddle.” Chan had sat up sleepily and held an arm open.

“Sure. Just let me change.” Minho had plans to sneak out but Woojin wasn't buying it.

“Just strip down and snuggle with us.” Knowing he was outnumbered Minho stripped to his boxers and let the them squish his body between theirs. “Good boy Minnie.” Woojin nuzzled into his hair.

“Next time we tie you down.” Chan tossed an arm over his waist as they were all drifting off. “After we buy you dinner.”  
Oh. Minho thought as he drifted off. Oh fuck.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
